Terry Halford/Quotes
This article contains notable quotes from Terry Halford in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin *"Be careful, Sergeant Beckett. You're about to stumble into an ambush"'' *''"Very well done. I see why they picked you"'' *''"You can call me... Snake Fist."'' *''"Because I'm convinced that if Sergeant Becket dies, everybody dies!"'' *''"Hey, I don't know who else is listening and I'm not taking any chances. You people need to get out of there."'' *''"Alma. She must be after Sergeant Becket. His telesthetic profile is off the charts. As I suspected, she can sense him without amplification."'' *''"She's the mother of the Apocalypse."'' *''"Sergeant Becket, judging by my readings, Alma is very close to you now. You're probably already experiencing symptoms of her proximity. Hallucinations, headaches, that kind of thing. You have to resist her."'' *''"Sergeant Becket, I've been looking over my data. I suspect what happened is that Alma became aware of you when you entered the T.A.C., and now she's drawn to you."'' *''"You're like free pizza at an anime convention. She can smell you. And she wants to consume you." *"That facility was built as part of Project Harbinger to turn candidates like you into psychic commanders. Although, it hasn't worked out too well, as Sergeant Becket can attest."'' *''"Genevieve Aristide thinks she can contain Alma, but her plan is going to backfire. Alma is too powerful to be contained. She probably always was."'' * "I just picked up a massive energy spike emanating from the Harbinger facility. It's Alma's telesthetic signature. Probably a reaction to Sgt. Becket getting away from her." *''"You won't be able to contain her. Her power is already intensifying. It's only going to get worse."'' *''"I do have faith, that you'll be dead by then."'' *''"I forgot to mention, be careful in the holding area. Genevieve opened the cells to buy herself time. The specimens are extremely dangerous."'' *''"I am Terry, Terry Halford aka Snake Fist."'' *''"Uh oh, that ain't good. Replica forces are pouring into the facility. They must be converging on your telesthetic signature. You're becoming a magnet for them.'' *''"I have something you might want. I grabbed it from the experimental weapons lab when the shit started flying. Which reminds me. Have you see a hippopotamuses fight? They start crapping and wagging their tails really fast and shit just files everywhere. It's fucking insane."'' *''"I'll skip the metaphysics and try to keep it simple as possible. Sergeant Becket, Genevieve Aristide did some nasty things to you back at that medical facility. First came the gene splicing operation to link you to Alma. Then she tricked you into getting into the Telesthetic Attunement chamber, which strengthened the link. That's why Alma's aware of you, and why you're totally pooch-screwed unless you can destroy her. Which brings me to the Telesthetic Amplifier on Still Island. You're not psychically potent enough to resist Alma, so we're going to plug into device that will crank up your brain waves. Sadly, the only device that has enough juice for the job is on Still Island, hidden inside the old nuclear reactor."'' *''"My belief is that the Amplifier will theoretically make you powerful enough to defeat Alma in a battle of wills. I say "theoretically" because my data on Alma is a little sketchy at this point, but the odds are better than even that when somebody's head explodes, it'll be hers and not yours."'' *''"Alma Wade was eight years old when they put her in the Vault. Her own father stuck her in a suspension tank in an induced coma, knowing she'd probably never wake up again. Well, she did, right after she gave birth to the first prototype. She was 15. The second prototype was born a year later. She woke up for that one too. She didn't like them taking her babies away from her. A few years after that, they decided she become too dangerous when they realized she was influencing the second prototype's actions, even though she was completely unconscious and locked away deep underground in a Telesthetic Suppression field. So they turned off her life support and sealed up the facility. Just left her to drown in the amniotic fluid in that miserable little tank she's been floating in since she was a little girl. Well, her heart shut down, but her psychic signature didn't. Not many people can just refuse to die."'' *''"Harlan Wade was right, we make our own monsters, and they come back to haunt us."'' Unused dialogue * "It's not what you think! I'm not trying to use you guys to cover up evidence. In fact I'm planning to give you all of the files related to Alma and Project Origin and the rest of it, so you can make sure people know what happened here." * "If we don't stop Alma, it's... it's all over. Everything. Her power will grow exponentially. It'll be Almageddon." ---- ru:Терри_Хэлфорд/Цитаты Category:Quotes Category:F.E.A.R. 2 quotes